The present invention is directed to the field of manicuring equipment, and is more specifically directed to a cuticle treatment device and container therefor, and a method of treating cuticles.
Cuticle instruments for pushing and shaping the cuticle have been made in a number of forms typified by U.S. Pat. No. 902,546 to Amory; U.S. Pat. No. 2,615,453 to Ohman; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,957 to Hokama. Such instruments typically consist of an elongated stem having a blade at one or both ends for pushing and shaping the cuticle. However, as the skin comprising the cuticle is frequently dry or hard, a moisturizing cream or liquid typically is applied to the cuticle before use of the cuticle instrument. This has been accomplished in the past by cuticle instruments incorporating a reservoir for dispensing a liquid or cream to the fingernail and cuticle prior to beginning work on the cuticle. Devices of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,399,463 to Bryant; U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,782 to Hudgens; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,363 to LaCourte.
Bryant discloses a device which incorporates a material 25 with a cellular structure for retaining a liquid which protrudes from the instrument at a point 26 on the underside 19 of the cuticle-working instrument 14. The liquid is applied to the cuticle or the nail by pressing the portion 26. The device is then rotated 180&lt; to apply the rounded surface of cuticle-working instrument 14 to the cuticle. In all of the above-mentioned devices, the application of the liquid or cream and the working of the cuticle is at least a two-step operation, replenishment of the supply of cream or liquid requiring the manicurist to stop working the cuticle to dispense more cream or liquid. Moreover, these devices do not permit a readily controlled amount of cream or liquid to be dispensed. The dispensing of too much liquid or cream either from a bottle or tube or one of the devices incorporating a reservoir can result in an excess being dispensed, which must first be removed if the cuticle is to be worked without creating a mess, and which is also wasteful of the cream or liquid.
In summary, no simple method and device exist for treating cuticles, which continuously provide moisturizing cream or liquid to the cuticle being treated and which do not require separate steps for the application of the cream or liquid and the treatment of the cuticle. It is the solution of these and other problems to which the present invention is directed.